


Driven to the Edge

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn and Humor, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Cat and Ned's car breaks down as they're driving home from a date. This turns out to be the source of trouble.





	Driven to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> kink generator provided: "sex in vehicles + deep throating."

“I did tell you you ought to have that rumbling noise checked out.”

Ned sighs deeply. She's right, but that doesn't make hearing as such any less annoying. “This isn't all my fault,” he points out. “You were the one who wanted to go to that fancy new restaurant on the other side of the city. If we'd gone where I wanted, we would have been home by now.”

Cat thinks this over a moment and nods, conceding the point while she pulls her cardigan out of her handbag. He kept the windows open to keep the windscreen from fogging up, which while a sensible decision, is regrettable now they're stuck here on a bitterly cold night with no heating. Ned shivers a little, but he's a Yorkshire lad, he can handle it. “Alright, I'll take a look under the bonnet,” he says.

“Why not just call a tow truck, dear?” Cat asks him, but Ned ignores her, walking round and opening their car, frowning at the fizzing wires underneath. After a few minutes staring, he sighs and gives up.

“I think you're right,” he says as he walks back round the side, peering through Catelyn's window. “I don't think there's much I can do on my own. We'll have to get someone to tow us, and then take it to the mechanic.”

Cat nods along with him. “So how long will that take?” she asks.

“An hour or so? I'm not sure. It is a Friday night, the roads are probably busy.” He's about to get in and take what little shelter he can from the cold before making the call, when Cat stops him, reaching through the window and placing her hand on his thigh. “What is it?”

She hesitates a moment, chewing her lip nervously. “It  _is_  our date night,” she says softly.

Ned blinks, not understanding her at first, until her hand slowly travels up along the inside of his leg. Then he blushes. “What – now, Cat?!”

Cat looks a little embarrassed, but then shrugs at him. “Why not?” she asks, and there are many good reasons.

“Someone will see us,” he says, and Catelyn looks skeptical.

“There's no-one around for miles, Ned.” When he looks around, Ned realises she has a point. The roads might be busy on a Friday but they seem to have found themselves outside a paddock, far away from prying eyes. But still. “And so what if they see?” she adds, and Ned looks back down to see her smirking slightly. He sighs. Of course, his wife the exhibitionist. One of these days, he's going to have to look into what they taught her at that Catholic school of hers.

Her fingers reach for his zip and he allows it, his cock automatically hardening when he feels her grasp it through his trousers. “Should I not get back in the car first?” he asks, because he's not sure how this is going to work if he doesn't.

Cat pauses. “I mean, you could,” she says almost regretfully. “But I'd rather you didn't.”

Ned still doesn't fully understand, but she reaches inside his underwear and pulls out his length, leaning through the window toward him and  _jesus_. He gasps, as much at the cold air hitting him as anything. “Try not to let it fall off,” he mutters, and she laughs at that.

“I'll just have to keep it warm then,” she says as she strokes him to full hardness, and then without preamble, she slides her mouth down over the head.

He groans as he unwittingly bucks toward her. “ _Cat_ ,” he gasps, half-plea, half-warning. She hums contentedly as she swallows him down, red hair tumbling through the window, and Ned leans forward and clings to the car roof for support. He knows better than to argue with his wife when she has her mind set on something.

Cat starts to bob her head, her tongue running teasingly along the seam of him as she sucks, quick and gentle, like she knows will have him shuddering. Part of him is embarrassed she does this for him so often, even though he's long since observed she gets as much out of it as he does, if not more. Still, he does his best to keep still, letting her set the pace, and she very quickly intensifies her movements, almost as if she's realised they should try not to get caught or something.

He moans as he slips deeper into her throat, one of his hands flying down from the car roof and clutching at her hair desperately, not sure if he wants to hold her back or pull her down further. Cat pauses a moment, breathing through her nose, and Ned tries not to move as her mouth is still hot around the half of him. Then, brazenly, she leans in further, her throat opening up before him as she takes him all the way down.

_Oh fuck,_  thinks Ned as he gasps in shock and pleasure, his cock now totally buried in his wife's mouth, trying not to pull her hair too hard. Cat  _giggles_ around his length, which only makes him groan, hitting the roof with a loud  _bang!_  which embarrasses him a little, but he can hardly help himself now.

"Cat, Cat, Cat," he whispers pathetically as she starts to bob her head again, taking him deep again and again, until he's afraid she'll choke on it, but she shows no hesitation. She doesn't even gag as she squeezes his thighs with both hands and pulls herself forward as far as she can go, her lips pressed against his skin, and when she looks up to meet his eye he can see his prick pulsing in her throat.

Just then, he feels his balls tighten hard, and he pulls away in a rush.

Cat coughs at first, clearly caught off guard, and Ned winces at the cold air again. Then she looks up at him, wiping her red, swollen lips with the back of her hand. “Is something wrong, love?” she asks, almost innocent.

Ned doesn't answer in words, he just reaches for the door handle and opens, leaving Cat looking a little puzzled as she steps outside.

Before either of them knows it he has her up on the bonnet of the car, which he must have closed at some point, and she gasps as she wraps her legs around his waist, clinging to his shoulders. “Ned,” she moans and he quickly finds her knickers beneath the skirt he has pushed up to her waist, soaked through, and he thoughtlessly throws them onto the road before thrusting in.

Usually, he might wait longer to make sure she was ready, but she's already driven him to the brink and she greets the movement with a pleasured cry and pushing her thighs back to let him in. Her teeth dig into his neck to keep the noise down, and she bucks toward him eagerly, clearly perfectly ready. Ned groans and starts to thrust in and out of her, feeling her heels dig into his back, and he's too bloody old for this his bones are going to kill him in the morning, but it doesn't matter now, all that matters is having her hot and tight around him.

“Ned,” she moans and when he kisses her, he can take his flesh on her tongue, and he fucks her harder at that, her nails digging into his skin. “Oh, oh, harder...”

He growls and does just that, devoted to giving his dear wife exactly what she wants. “You like this,” he mutters. “You like me fucking you in the middle of the road.”

Cat just lets out a smothered cry at that, and when he feels he's too close to the edge he reaches down between their bodies, rubbing instinctively above where his cock pushes in and out of her, until it's finally too much. He thrusts in as deep as he can and groans as he spills, still touching her through it, and when she cries out and clenched hard around him, trembling as she comes he gasps, his seed pouring out of him until he feels like she might burst with it. Fuck.

He doesn't pull out at first. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and then he looks into his wife's eyes, watching her smile at him in that way of hers. He sighs. Okay, maybe this wasn't the worst idea she's ever had.

Then they hear something.

Ned spins around, finally removing his cock from her vagina, and then he hurriedly and alarmingly tries to tuck himself back in once he processes the noise of sirens, and the flashing lights behind him.

“Is everything alright over here?” comes a voice once the police car finally pulls over. Ned finds himself too mortified even to speak, while Cat turns bright red and starts trying to collect her underwear from the ground.

“Officer!” she says breathlessly. “We were – we were just–”

* * *

“So, who's the best little sister in the world?”

Ned sighs deeply as the door swings open and he sees Lyanna standing there, his car keys in hand. “Thanks,” he mutters, although he sounds decidedly less than grateful. The constable gives him a smirk as he leaves his cell. “That was fast.”

Lyanna shrugs. “Well, I told them you have five kids, and yet you two still feel the need to go at it everywhere like horny teenagers. I think they were impressed.” Ned turns bright red, and reaches for the keys. She holds them just out of his grasp. “Relax, Ned. Me and Brandon have spent half our lives getting locked up for some indecent exposure or other. It's family tradition!”

Ned glares at her. “Why did I call you again?” he asks.

“Because Benjen is out of town, and it was either me, Brandon, or your son. There is such a thing as the lesser evil, you know.” And Ned sighs as she gives him his keys. “Come on. I even got your engine working properly again. Your wife's waiting for you in the lobby.”

It's slightly annoying that his sister thought to get his wife out of her cell first, but anyway, Ned smiles when they make it back out and sees Cat sitting on a chair, wringing her hands together uncomfortably. “Here you are,” Lyanna announces him, like she's just brought out a dinner plate. She pauses, giving Cat a look. “Got to say, I'm impressed. Don't know how many women could have talked my big brother into the kinky shit.”

Cat turns bright red, and Ned turns much the same colour. Lyanna laughs as she steps out of the station. “See you 'round, lovebirds.”

Once she's gone, Catelyn stands with a sigh, awkwardly shuffling her handbag onto her shoulder. “Alright, I'm willing to admit this was my fault,” she mutters.

He thinks it over, and shrugs. “I suppose we were both a part of it.” They both got arrested, after all.

“Still,” Cat tells him. “I don't suppose I can make it up to you?”

Ned frowns. He's sure there's many ways she could make it up to him, but they're still in the police station, they shouldn't push their luck. “...Can you think up a good excuse to tell our children why we were out all night?”

Cat stops a moment, frowning. She looks up toward the ceiling, then sighs. “I'll come up with something on the drive home.”

He laughs. “I suppose that'll do.”


End file.
